


Want You In My Life

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Genderbending, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: "'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast?I want this to last.Need you by my side."-- Everytime We Touch by Cascada
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Just A Random Playlist [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Want You In My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyDisneyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDisneyLover/gifts).



> Gift to cheer up a friend!
> 
> Wow, it's been so long since I've written for Voltron

All it takes is one touch, one single touch, and Allura’s world gains a bright shade of  _ happiness. _ One can say is pathetic how fast she falls, and how easy she gives in to that feeling, but the Princess of Altea really doesn’t care.

All she can think is the warmth of the young Empress’ hands holding her own gently.

There is not one person who doesn’t know of the young Empress of the Terran Empire, the youngest to ever rise to the throne, the last member of an once large Royal Family. The Royal Massacre happened three years ago, the youngest daughter of the Emperor was the only survivor. So the crown was trusted to Princess Lucia of Terran in her seventeenth year of life.

Many had doubted the girl, to which Allura had sympathized once the Princess herself still faces doubts from their people to this day, but Lucia of Terran took to her duties graciously. And three years later, the Terran Empire thrives beautifully, thanks to both its Empress and the people, who love each other fiercely.

Today is the day the young Empress Lucia reaches out to King Alfor of Altea to renew the treaty of peace the two Kingdoms have had since the beginning of time.

King Alfor has allowed his only daughter, Princess Allura, to attend in the hopes of teaching her valuable lessons on ruling by giving her an example of two great rulers—let it be noted that her father has quite the prideful streak—, yet all the Princess has gotten by the end of the affair, despite her best efforts, is a rapid heartbeat and a blushing face.

And all it took was a touch.

“Allura, are you listening to me?” The voice of her father snaps her out of her daydreams of blue eyes and brown hair, the blush returning with a vengeance when she notices the amused look in her father’s eyes. “Daydreaming, are we?”

“Apologies, father.”

“What got you so distracted you’re not even touching you food, dear?” Her mother asks.

The Princess sighs, poking her food with her fork. It’s one of the rare family dinners, she should be using this time to enjoy the presence of both her parents before the three separate to deal with their busy schedules. Coran even had cooked her favorite, even though the Advisor is always so busy. She can’t help it, though. The garden surrounding their gazebo is so breathtakingly beautiful that she can’t help but think of the Empress of the Terran Empire. Specially the vibrant juniberries, they shimmer like the eyes of the Empress.

“I believe, wife, that our daughter fancies our dear Empress maybe a bit too much~”

“Father!”

Allura wants to run and hide while her father laughs his heart out. Her mother gives her a long accessing look, making the Princess’ insides twist in expectation, until she too laughs, loud and melodious. The girl huff under her breath, feeling the very tip of her ears burn with her blush.

“Is this a bad time?” The voice of Empress Lucia cuts through the couple’s laugh, amused and warm.

Standing on the stone way, surrounded by flowers and butterflies, with a dazzling smile and hopeful eyes, the Empress looks like a divinity, down on the planet to bless them all with her light. The Queen of Altea is the first to get her bearings back, her husband engaging in another wave of rambunctious laughter and her daughter freezing at the sight of the cause behind her daydreams.

“Not at all, my dear. Is there anything you need?”

“Oh, no, nothing really…” Empress Lucia’s smile turns a bit shy, and the expression is so darling on her that Allura has to resist the audible gasp trying to leave her mouth. “I’ll be leaving in a few hours and wanted to explore a bit of your beautiful Kingdom before… and I was wondering if Princess Allura would be willing to accompany me after lunch?”

“She would love to!” King Alfor exclaims before anyone can say anything, getting up from his seat. “In fact, why wait? You can go right now!”

“Father!”

Before she can say anything, the King grabs her shoulders, making her get up, and shoves her in the direction of the young ruler, who catches her in her arms. Allura’s breath hitches at the proximity, and when she looks up, she’s met with the bluest blue she can ever dream of. Empress Lance smiles down at her, soft and charming.

“Sorry!” She squeaks, letting go of the beauty and nervously patting her hair down.

“It’s fine.” Empress Lucia offers her hand, smile still in place. “Will you accompany me, Princess Allura?”

The Princess nods, grabbing the hand offered with a singing heart.

And she falls a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
